The present invention generally relates to a device for testing samples of aviation fuel for contaminants.
The main reason for light airplane engine failure is fuel contamination. This contamination is usually caused by either water in the fuel or improper fuel being put on board the aircraft. Fuel should be checked by the pilot during pre-flight and after each refueling for contaminants and for correct octane. The present method of testing is to drain a small amount of liquid from the lowest point in the fuel cell and/or the lowest point in the system into a clear container. The containers typically include a pin for opening fuel drain valves provided in the fuel system of the aircraft, with the container catching and holding the fuel released through the fuel drain valve when opened by the pin. The container typically holds only a few ounces of liquid. The standard fuel testing technique is to look for water bubbles or improper color of the fuel sample held in the container.
However, problems are encountered in the ability of the pilot to accurately determine whether or not fuel contamination has in fact occurred. For example, if the water present in the fuel system is greater than a few ounces, the sample held in the container could be all water. Due to the similar colors of water and fuel, it is difficult for the pilot to see any difference between a sample container holding all water or all fuel, especially when the testing is being performed at night. Thus, the pilot could easily believe that a sample including all water is all fuel and thus incorrectly diagnose a contaminated sample.
Similarly, it is difficult for the pilot to see any differences between a container holding samples of different types of aviation fuel. Thus, it is difficult for a pilot to determine whether a gasoline powered aircraft has been misfueled with jet fuel or vice versa.
Accident reports verify that a need exists for a better method for pilots to test samples of aviation fuel in addition to the visual fuel checks currently utilized.